


KE Prompts

by LittleLion_KE



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, I need your beautiful brain, Prompt Fic, a bunch of ideas, there's dark Eve!, you choose whatever you want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26587432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLion_KE/pseuds/LittleLion_KE
Summary: My brain won't shut up about this show, so... KE Prompts.That's about it. :)Unfortunately I'm not the best writer at all, but some ideas show up to torture me eventually.Maybe some of you can get inspired from these little concepts... feel free to change them!Here we go...
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	KE Prompts

**Author's Note:**

> My brain won't shut up about this show, so... KE Prompts.   
> That's about it. :)
> 
> This show fucked my gay brain up, possibly will for a few years. Thank God this site exists so we can vent, and you marvelous people are here too to give us amazing pieces of literature.  
> Well, unfortunately I'm not the best writer at all, but some ideas show up to torture me eventually.  
> Maybe some of you can get inspired from these little concepts... feel free to change them!
> 
> (and sorry for any mistakes, english isn't my first language). 
> 
> Here we go...

1  
If there's one thing Villanelle's sure of, is that she'll never be able to forget her.  
Aftter shooting Eve, Villanelle talks to her sometimes in the wake of night. She talks to her about how she's feeling and how stupid Eve was of walking out on her.   
Stupid Eve. She really misses her.

2  
"I wish I had met you before Ana".  
What if Villanelle met Eve before Ana indeed?  
(vulnerable V saying this to Eve in a bathtub, while cleaning the mess of another traumatic murder attempt? Idk, your choice)

3  
Oksana is seven and Eve is thirteen.   
Eve stops her from punching another kid in the playground at their school. She gets impressed by the clever little kid, they start to hang in the lunch break.  
This one is about how they know each other since childhood.

4  
Mid season 2, Niko cheats on Eve with Gemma and fully admits it to her when he gets caught. Villanelle appears to be around (staaalkerr) and walks closer to see Eve leaving the house, crying and furious. She tries to cheer her up.   
Bonus phrases:  
"Want me to kill him? I'm really good at it."  
"Uurgh.. shut up!" she's laughing a little, you take it as a win.  
"He's an idiot for cheating on you! Your gain though.."  
"What, why?"  
"... I'm so much better in bed and I don't have a terrible mustache!"  
(in my head this is mostly socially-awkward-fluffy Villaneve)

5  
Eve arrives at Villanelle's home in Russia moments before the talk between the assassin and her mother.   
Eve talks to her before Villanelle arrives that night from the fair.  
"I'm glad you let her live, cause that'd have been fucking traumatic!"  
*Lovesick Dark Eve!* Yikes!

6  
First time. Villanelle never played video games.  
Eve was staring at her, again.  
"What, Eve? It's not like the orphanages in Russia have a five star service to distract us..."  
(just cause I'm a bit of a nerd)

**Author's Note:**

> Again, you may take this just as an inspiration and change it as you please. Or go along with it... be my guest!
> 
> I hope someone gets in the mood to play.   
> And please, let me know if you do! :)


End file.
